roblox_creepypastas_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
Iam1x1x1x1hacker the god, and notch from minecraft
this is shadowmonster4843 or... h3robrinebrotherslayer5832... this story is 18+, as it is very scary. children cannot read, thank you. dont forget i am brother of h3robrine, aka god of evil like him.. Part 1 I was Playing Robloxs, on my Gaming pc. I was playing weight lifting Simulator 4 when a hacker came in.. his name was "iam1x1x1x1hacker", he turn the game to BLACK everywhere. he came to my character and killed me, and there was blood everywhere! my pc crashed immediatelly after that, i then started my pc back again and I saw my character turn into black! my name change into "1x1x1x1hackeredminion", and I was scared. My pc shut off again and had to be sent into repair Part 2 After I got my Gaming back, I went on roblox and played games. Nothing weird happened until a month later, when i was playing pizza eating simulator 3. When i reached 1k pizzas, 1x1x1x1hackeredminion joined the game and ran into me! My character froze, and i wasnt able to move in real life. He said "hello shadowmonster4843, you need to join us."I got really scared and thought "i shouldn't join them!!" in my mind, then 1x1x1x1hackeredminion said "you have to, you noob moron". he could read my mind somehow, i got even more scared! he logged off then suddenly he was in real life beside me!! he grabbed me by the neck and snapped it! I thought I died, but it was just a dream.. I went on roblox on my pc and suddenly BLOOD CAME OUT OF MY PC, AND BLACK GOO WAS ALSO EVERYWHERE!! Part 3 I was crying in real life, and 1x1x1x1 came into my house!! I was crying even more and was very scared. Suddenly, my pizza from pizza eating simulator 3 appeared! it was the 1000 pizza!! i grabbed it and attacked 1x1x1x1 with it! he dissapeared into the black goo, and the blood stopped coming out but black goo was still there, so was blood. i grabbed my compute rand started smashing it against the wall.. i heard MONSTER SCREAMS FROM IT!! suddenly, arms were coming out of it trying to grab me! i managed to destroy it. and "NOOOOOO!!" was heard across my room. the black and blood started dissapearing.. then suddenly.. everything was on FIRE! i fell unconcious. and woke up in the hospitall.. i was confused, so i asked the nurse what happened. "you got attack by master of demons, 1x1x1x1. you asre lucky to survive, steve" Part 4 i suddenly realized the nurse was blocky.... and had dark goo.. but i left the hospital after that.. I NOTICED WHITE BLOCKY SHEEP. ther eyes were only white, and they attacked me! i killed them, suddenly the nurse started running after me.. the nusre was n0tch.. aka 1x1x1x1.. he was torturing me for playing roblox, i had no option but to run. she turned into h3robrine and almost killed me!!! i ran away quickly and lost her.. i was crying so much. then i noticed BLACK GRASS AND BLOOD EVERYWHERE. IT WAS MY FAMILYS DEAD CORPSES... I WAS VERY SCARED.. next to them was a pool of lava.. i ended the torture and jumped into the minecraft lava, and became h3robrines brother.. be careful and watch out for me in new worlds of min3craft.. i will turn you into blood dand minion of h3robrine if you see me... -h3robrinebrotherslayer5832 Category:Death Category:Blood Category:Freaking scary